Abraxas
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Se creía que Abraxas era el nombre de un dios que representaba el bien y el mal , una deidad adorada representante del fuego. Es la unión sagrada, es la ambigüedad de la existencia.


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"

* * *

><p><strong>Abraxas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Se creía que Abraxas era el nombre de un dios que representaba el bien <em>_y el mal __, una deidad adorada representante del fuego._  
><em>Es la unión sagrada, es la ambigüedad de la existencia.<em>

* * *

><p>El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, era un invierno hermoso lo sentías en la piel, de esos en los que los retratos metiches su juntaban en los pocos que tenían fuegos y el frío calaba en los huesos y recorría todos los pasillos de Malfoy Manor de forma implacable, tu mirada estaba perdida contemplando las llamas que lamían lentamente los leños de cedro.<p>

Estabas ahí hombre, sí como cada noche sentado de espaldas a él, saboreando la soledad y el silencio a tu alrededor, meditando si habías hecho lo correcto y sólo un pensamiento iba y venía _tal vez a tu diminuto cerebro, nunca se le ocurra el hecho de que estas vivo gracias a mí, perro estúpido_.

Y es qué ¿Cómo era posible que ese estúpido sangre sucia creyera que podría ser el Ministro de Magia? _Patético_. Pureza esa era la única palabra importante en tu vocabulario y el de otros como tú.

Es que esos patéticos y miserables activistas en pro de degradar la pureza mágica, apoyando causas perdidas no entendían que un mago de quinta, impuro jamás podría ostentar ese cargo por mucho tiempo. _Idealistas, muertos de hambre_ en búsqueda de que sus nombres aparecieran en los nombres de historia.

No, no lo entendían, no lo sabían. ¿Qué iban ellos a saber de las tradiciones arcanas? ¿Cómo iban a sospechar sus diminutos cerberos de pacotilla que esos puestos son solo para la grandeza mágica? Y no para una piltrafa humana, sangres sucia , como ese adefesio de la humanidad que ahora te debe la vida.

_A ti y sólo a ti._ Por qué en el fondo Abraxas, deseas el equilibro y lo sabes bien. Tu padre hizo bien al elegir tu nombre, pese a las protestas de la tradición, eres uno de esos pocos Malfoy que no ostenta un nombre estratégicamente pensado para ser amado, no _tú representas algo más allá_, o eso quería pensar tu progenitor.

¿Quién eres realmente Abraxas Malfoy? Era una pregunta inocente en labios de un desdichado inútil, que por las barbas de Merlín, ha alcanzado a dimitir a su puesto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde e infinidad de secretos debieran ser revelados.

¿Qué peso caería sobre tus hombros y sobre los tuyos? , el fuego crepita pero tu piel se hiela, sabes que lo que has hecho hoy probablemente no fue lo mejor, pero fue lo correcto. Sabes bien que _para hacer el bien, en ocasiones se debe transitar por las enredaderas del mal_ y en ellas trepas con soltura.

Y es por eso que hoy, que por fin has hecho el bien, se te hiela la sangre. Has salvado lo insalvable y deberás pagar por ello porque después de todo ¿No fue debilidad? , si lo fue, no debió importarte la vida de ese imbécil, pero al final del día te importo.

Te importo más el equilibrio del Mundo Mágico, de las familias , de tu familia… que la tradición, ¡impensable que un Malfoy valore más la vida de una sanguijuela asquerosa que la tradición! Es por eso que hoy esperas algo más que una condena Abraxas, hoy esperas la absolución, esperas la luz, por algo sabes bien como se llamará tu único hijo. No habrá más el será el único que sobreviva a ti.

Sueñas despierto con su gloría y la tuya , esperas fervientemente que tu apellido vuele aún más alto ¿Qué sentirías amigo mío, si te dijera que tu hijo al final no fue lo que esperabas conseguir? _Patético, es soñar Abraxas_.

Agradezco hoy que no vieras en que se ha convertido tu apellido, aunque tal vez desde ese muro sobre la chimenea a la que alguna vez le diste la espalda observes sin poder hacer nada, ese tal vez fue tu castigo.


End file.
